


Crack A Smile

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: The OG Baddie has a crush!
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Crack A Smile

It was a warm day in Maysaf, typical considering the sun warmed the stones to a blazing heat, and blinded anyone foolish enough to look up. However, it was slightly cooler in the outpost she sat in with Malik.

“And he thinks he’s so funny and clever.” Malik laughed and she joined. They were discussing Assassins who had all tried to get her attention. The game started with the pair judging their leading lines and laughing. So far, Abbas was in the lead.

“I can’t wait to see him again. He always says such funny things.” She laughed, but Malik grew serious. His reply was cut off by a new voice.

“Talking about me, are we?” Altaïr strode inside the building. His shoulder was mildly bloodied, but it wasn’t his. His cocky smile grew at the sight of her. She didn’t want to admit it, but her heart leapt into her throat.

“She was talking about people she wanted to see again. Funny people. Not delusional novices.” Malik teased, and Altaïr retorted.

“How can she miss someone, that’s still here?” He raised a brow, looking at her to make sure she was laughed. She smiled politely. His face fell a little, but he kept it up for Malik.

The Great Altaïr couldn’t possibly be looking for her approval, right? He didn’t need it. Women fell to his feet from his looks, and Assassins are envious of his skills. She pushed the thought away. Altaïr wasn’t looking for anything from her, she told herself, he probably treated all the girls like this.

“Don’t you have a mission to run? Return when you’re done.” Malik ordered her, and she nodded to them both before leaving.

Her mission was simple enough. Kill someone, and don’t get caught. Only a novice would mess this up.

It was night when she returned. Malik was nowhere to be seen, most likely asleep now, so she eyed the pillows piled in a corner. She’d have to check in with him tomorrow. Once on the pillows, she made herself comfortable. Only one pillow strayed away from her, but it was too far into the room, so she let it be.

“Did you have fun?” She jumped at Altaïr’s voice. He smirked at her reaction.

“What are you doing here?” She tried her best to appear irritated. If it worked, she could not tell, because he began to stalk around the room with his chest puffed out and a smirk on his lips.

“Well, you missed me so much that I decided to stay until you returned.”

“Funny, Altaïr, but I’m trying to sleep.” His face fell, and he was going to say something more, but he stepped in the stray pillow and fell backwards. His back collided unto the ground with a loud thud, she could hear the air rush out of his lungs.

Immediately, her hands clasped over her mouth, and she got up to give him a hand. He pushed it away, and glared at her. His cheeks were slightly pink.

Then she couldn’t hold it anymore. A smile grew, and she laughed. Hopefully Malik wouldn’t wake up. Altaïr’s glare deepened, and he turned to stalk away. She grabbed his shoulder, and tried to apologize, but she was laughing too hard.

“I - I’m sorry, Altaïr. It’s - it’s just-t, that was too funny!” She placed a hand on her stomach to calm herself. “Thank you for that. Please don’t be mad.”

Altaïr’s face lit up, but he covered his excitement with a cocky attitude. He’d been trying to make her laugh, or at least smile, for months now. His heart leapt.

“Have I entered an alternative realm, or did you really crack a smile for me?”

“Not for you.” She grew serious, trying to get that smirk off his face. “Because of you. You fell. It was funny.”

“I did that on purpose.”

“Of course you did.” She rolled her eyes. Why couldn’t be just admit that he too made mistakes? Why was he so stubborn?

“Anything to make a pretty woman laugh.” He returned to his casual, calm demeanor, and she knew just how to ruin that for him.

“So, you think I’m pretty?” She leaned in close and countered. Altaïr became, for the first time since she’d known him, speechless.

“That’s-that’s not what I meant-”

“Aw, Altaïr. If you wanted to impress me, you could’ve tried just being yourself.” She held his chin with her index finger. His mouth formed words, but nothing came out.

“I-I wasn’t-” He began again, but again couldn’t find the words.

“Goodnight, Altaïr. I appreciate the compliment.” She returned to the pillows with a whirl, and left him there to rethink how witty he really was. One thing was for sure to him, he was truly smitten now.


End file.
